Burning Ice
by ThatBlackGirl
Summary: Years have passed since the defeat of Pitch Black and everyone thought that was the last of him. Jack Frost dedicated his time as the winter spirit with not a care in the world. However, something is lurking in the darkness. Is it Pitch? How will the Guardian of Fun maintain his role will also trying to protect what he does?
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost

"Jack! Jack!"

The white haired boy could hear his name but he stayed quiet, keeping his potion hidden.

"Jaaccccck!" Again, he didn't move. He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer so he decided to hold his breath to silence any sound he was making. He couldn't let him find him.

"Found you! I found you!" Jamie cheered and jumped as he pointed to where Jack was hiding.

"Oh no! How did you find me?" Jack said as he exaggerated his defeat of being found.

"I told you, I am a fantastic detective." The young boy told Jack as he pretended to have a magnifying glass making Jack laugh.

"Whatever kid, we should get back to the others now." With that, Jack picked up Jamie and flew them over to his house, where his friends were waiting for them.

"Look guys! I found Jack!" Jamie called out to his friends as they finally landed in front of Jamie's home.

"Aww that's unfair why did you get to fly back? We had to walk." Caleb complained. Jack had set Jamie down on his front pouch and sat next to him as the kids sat around him.

"He was the last to be found so of course he was going to carry me back. Who has time to walk when you can flllyyyyy." Jamie said as he pretended to float through the air making all his friends laugh.

"So Jack, what are you going to bring us this winter?" Cupcake asked as she pushed her hands deeper into her pocket.

It was the beginning of winter and Jack decided it was time to visit the children who help saved them from Pitch Black. It has been nearly 3 years since Pitch disappeared and Jack would regularly visit the kids who were now reaching the age of 10. They may be maturing but their belief never left which is why Jack made sure to see them, he owed it enough to them. These were special children and they kept the lights on, every holiday they would remind them of North, Bunny and Jack and whenever someone's tooth came out, they would remind them about Tooth. Whenever they had a good dream, they remembered Sandman. To Jack, they were honorary guardians because they were constantly doing their work throughout the years.

It was harder for the children to keep that hope alive because as they were getting older, the children no longer became children and their beliefs would change. The lights changed once you get to the age of 13, around puberty. Once you hit that age you no longer become a light and it usually transfer into another light, another child has taken their place so people Jamie's age where beginning to lose that belief of the Guardians.

"You know the usual, snow, some ice here and there. The usually." Jack answered the children.

"Please can you make a blizzard; I don't want to go to school." Monty asked the Guardian of Fun.

"Yeah can you pllleeeaassseee!" Claude begged him and all Jack could do was chuckle and shake his head.

"You know I can't do that. North will be very upset with us and you do want your presents for Christmas, right?" Jack raised his eyebrows at the kids and knew he had gotten them there.

"Fine." They all mumbled as they looked down in defeat.

"Hey, don't feel bad. It just means when you do finish school, you are more excited to play out and the games will be more fun." Jack tried to encourage them and it seemed to work for the most part.

"Yeah Jack is right!" Jamie said and they all nodded along.

"Jamie! Time to come inside now!" His mother called from inside and a frown formed on his face.

"I guess that's me."

"I should be heading home too, bye guys." Pippa said and all the friends said their goodbyes to Jamie and to Jack who just waved to them.

"When will I see you again?" Jamie asked the winter spirit.

"Not sure, have to check in with North to see if he needs anything. I will come back before two weeks. Remember to stay in school." Jack said as he began to float away in the wind.

"Bye Jack!" Jamie called out as he waved to his friend who was flying away.

Jack began to fly over the city, creating light snow to kick start the winter season as he did best. The children wanted it so why not give them something to look forward to. When he discovered his memories (not the way he would like to), the town he was in now was his town. Where he lived and where he died. It had changed so much. The world had developed over the years and he witnessed it all. At first it was in the shadows but now he was out an about. He was probably the only Guardian you would see around. Tooth, North and Sandman always came in your sleep and Bunny knew how to hide.

In the beginning, they weren't too happy with Jack's constant visits and coming out into the light but Jack explained to them that people lost their belief because people couldn't see them, now they could so he wanted to keep their spirts up. They respected this and Jack has been doing this over the past three years and enjoyed every second of it.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the moon signally him to look up. It was relatively early evening times and the moon was barley coming out but you could still see the moons light. He paused in the air before resting his bare feet on the edge of the building and looked up at the moon.

"Yes Manny?" He said out loud but he knew he wouldn't get an answer out loud but that's how he talked to the moon.

"North Pole..." Was the only answer he got.

'North Pole?' Jack asked himself but chose not to dwell on it. The longer he stood there thinking the further away he is from finding out the answer. With that, Jack called out to the wind and off he went to the North Pole to find the answer to Manny's direction.

**What's happening at the North Pole?**

**-TBG**


	2. Chapter 2: The North Pole

North was sitting in his shop getting ready for the Christmas season. He was painting away a little toy train he has spent the past month creating. Nowadays it was rare children would ask for toys because of technology but it was good to see that actually toys were still being asked for.

He had his Yetis and Elves to make the toys for him but making the toys himself relaxes him. The detailing of every curve, every bump, every colour, every shape. It makes him feel calm and he makes sure he gets every single detail. If he missed one, he felt like he was going to go insane.

He painted the last spot and delicately place the train down onto the table in front of him. North stood back and admired his work. He was very proud of this. The train had three matching carriages and was blue and red.

He thought back to when he last built a train. The day Manny told him that there was a new Guardian and they had to find him.

Jack Frost.

Boy, they were not expecting him.

He had a childish aura about him that made the other Guardian's worry that he was not fit for the role. It took Jack some time to warm up to the idea of becoming a Guardian but he was doing an amazing job at it. He found his center and used it to the best of his ability and North couldn't be prouder.

*Knock knock*

There was a knock at North's door which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He called out to whoever was behind the door.

It was one of his Yeti's that stepped in nervously.

"What is the matter?" North asked.

The Yeti stood there silently for a second before talking to him in their form of communicating and pointing outside into the main room.

North screwed up his eyebrows and rolled back up his sleeves which showed his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos before following the Yeti out of the room. The atmosphere in the place was tense which caused North to feel uneasy. He knew it was mainly due to Christmas stress but there seemed more to this new atmosphere.

"Oh North! Finally, you're here. Manny is trying to tell us something, I had to quickly fly over to find out what's going on. Do you know what's going on?" Tooth bombarded him with questions as soon as she saw him in her line of sight.

"Bloody hell Tooth. The man just got here, he barley knows what time it is being stuck in his room all day playing with his bloody toys." Bunny said with his thick accent as he stood in the corner with his arm crossed. Sandman was standing not far from him and conjured up a picture of a train. North just shook his head humorously at his fellow Guardians and their antics.

"I'm sorry if I am nervous Bunny. When Manny calls its only two reasons; a good one or a bad one. I would like to find out if it's a good one." Tooth said as she let her feet touch the ground for the first time since she got there.

"Well we need to wait for Jack first-" North began to say but was interrupted by another voice.

"Did somebody say Jack?" Jack announced as he flew in a from the window and went straight up to Bunny with a large smirk on his face.

"About time ya got here." Bunny mumbled as he looked at the white-haired boy.

"It takes a while to fly all the way to the North Pole Bunny."

"Told ya my way is the better way." Bunny said smugly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You two can talk about that later but now, let's listen to what Manny has to say." Tooth told the group as she began to float in the air again because of how nervous she was felling.

Sandy nodded his head and he walked towards the platform where the moon light stared directly down on.

"Alright. Let's see what Man in moon has to tell us." North said as he took control over the situation. "Manny... tell us what you want us to know."

For a few seconds it was silent which made them all nervous. This was the first time Jack had reserved one of these messages and he was even more nervous than Tooth was, he just knew how to control his feelings better. He was wondering what Manny was trying to tell them.

Maybe there was a new Guardian?

Just as he finished his train of fault, Manny began to speak.

_Somewhere far far away, years ago..._

_The darkness was creeping up around them, suffocating them. It was inviting but they weren't sure they wanted to welcome it. The more they let it simmer the more it grew in strengths. Is this the only way they would awake? By accepting this darkness around them and let it consume them._

'_Wake up!' They screamed but it seemed like it was only internally as there was no type of sound around them. Everything was silent._

'_Breath... you can do this...' They encouraged themselves._

_Taking a deep breath, they let their mind drift, thinking about waking up and the darkness that was calling them._

_It took a few minutes but it worked._

_They opened their eyes to and observed their surroundings. It looked like it was some kind of underground cave of some sort with the only source of light coming from the moonlight._

"_Where... Where am I?"_

_They tried to stand up but instantly fell to their feet, making them realize how weak they were feeling. Their breath began to speed up as the anxiety in their body grew alongside the darkness looming around them. They had no idea where they were and it was extremely frightening._

_Suddenly, a figure strolled out of the shadow which caused them to jump back in fear._

_That's when the figure began to speak._

"_Don't you worry my child. Everything is going to be fine..."_

**I have been so busy lately I haven't had much time to write more chapters but I hope you enjoy this one so far.**

**-TBG**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

"I can't believe this is happening! Why now?" Bunnymund shouted angrily as he stood in the corner of North's office.

The room was quiet and tense as everyone thought about the news Manny just dropped on them. They were told that there was something dark hidden in the shadows that was powerful. Who it was you ask? They did not know.

"Who could it be? Is it Pitch?" Tooth asked nervously as she floated around the room. North was sitting silently at his desk deep in thought.

"No. No, we defeated him." Jack mumbled but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Then who is it Jack? That's the only person that has been giving us problems." Tooth couldn't contain herself; she was scared.

"Let's all take a breather for the moment." North addressed them and they all did. They were all feeling frantic and didn't know what the next move was.

"So. What's the plan?" Bunny asked after a minute of silence. Sandy signed him shrugging his shoulder as he was just as much clueless as the rest of them.

"We need to figure out who this is first." Jack said as he went to sit in front of North who was leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. As of now we know that this person is bringing darkness so we need to keep a look out, watch the globe. If it is Pitch, then the lights would begin to go out from his nightmares. We will find whoever it is and get them." North took the leadership role as he usually did and they all nodded along but Bunny wasn't too happy.

"We just going to sit around and wait? Look what happened to us last time. Did you see the size I was?!" Bunny dramatically said which made Jack chuckle.

"How can we forget how adorable you looked Bunny; I wish you could go back to that size." Jack teased.

"You little pip squeak-"

"Let's keep the conversation on track. Sandy and I agree with North. We need to keep a close eye out for anything suspicious, I don't want my baby teeth to be hurt again." Tooth said sadly.

Sandy signed his agreement with pictures of the globe and eyes watching it.

"I will send a few yetis over to protect you." North told Tooth.

"What? No! Its Christmas, you need all the yetis to help you with the presents." Tooth began to float again.

"We are soon done. I do not want to compromise your safety for the presents, we can handle it." North reassured her. She meekly nodded at him and finally relaxed into the seat.

"Jack, I want you to keep an eye on the children. You are the Guardian of Fun. I want you to install the fun in the children if they look like they may be feeling low or having nightmares. I want you to be my eyes and ears." North instructed Jack.

"That's an easy job. Fun is my middle name." Jack chuckled.

"What about me? Why don't I have anything to do?" Bunny said annoyingly.

"You never really liked being instructed Bunny." North laughed which just made him roll his eyes. "You can help me here. Pack the presents, load them up."

Hearing that made Bunny think twice. "Why don't you keep your Yeti's I'll go with Tooth?"

"Oh really Bunny?! Yay we're going to have so much fun together!" Tooth jumped up and leaped into his fury arms. Bunny's eyes grew wide from how unexpected and tight she was grabbing onto him.

"I feel as if I am going to regret this..." Bunny groaned sadly which made everyone else burst into laughter.

Jack left the North Pole workshop to go to his home. After defeating Pitch, everyone came together to build a cabin for Jack to stay and have its own privacy. It was around an 8-minute fly from the workshop. Inside the young guardian had 2 bedrooms and everything else he needed, he added his own interior designs by adding his signature snowflakes here and there. He says here and there but really and truly it was everywhere.

His bare feet touched the fresh white snow as he finally descended and walked inside. The temperature inside was just as cold as it was outside which was just how he liked it. He set his staff down before sitting in front of the tv he had. As a Guardian and living all these years, sleeping and eating were more of a thing of the past. They didn't need to do it as often as a normal mortal would need. Jack once went 48 hours with no sleep or food and he still was functioning.

'Let's see what's happening in the world today.' Jack thought as he rested his feet on the coffee table. His eyes were on the television but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He thought back to the meeting he had with the other Guardians. It made him worried. Before, it was when they found out that Jack was becoming a new Guardian which was something to celebrate but now it was about a danger coming their way. They defeated Pitch and everything was fine, the children were growing and having the most fun being themselves.

Jamie was making Jack so proud. It was like watching his brother grow up. Before finding the Guardians he never connected with anyone. Weather it was children or anyone else. No one believed in him so he couldn't talk to people but now having people see and believe in him was something he will cherish for the rest of his days. Jamie was who Jack could trust the most, he never let Jack down. Whenever Jack needed to step away from his duty, Jamie was there. Jack may not have brought his winter with him but Jamie enjoyed the stories Jack told him as well as his friends that would come every now and then to listen.

With this darkness coming back around he wanted to make sure Jamie and his friends were safe. They were so close to crushing their beliefs last time, he didn't want to get any closer again.

Sighing, Jack decided to go to sleep, it has been a long and stressful day. Feeling lazy, he floated his way into his room where a king size bed was waiting for him. Within seconds of climbing in, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

_In Jacks dream_

_Jack was walking through darkness. It was eerie and cold._

"_Hello!" He called out into nothing. Suddenly, he was stopped by a wall that seemed to go on for miles._

"_Anyone there?!" He called out once again. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't have a way of summoning light that was bright enough to light up the whole room, especially since he didn't know how big it was but decided to try._

_Everything around him was pitch black._

_Wait... pitch?_

"_That's right Jack. It's me again." The chuckle sent chills down the winter spirts spine._

"_Pitch? But... but we defeated you."_

"_Yes, the one and only. It's nice to see you again." Pitch voice was on the left of Jack and he quickly turned his head towards that direction. He shot a ball of ice his way but a gush of wind just went past him and Pitch chuckled again._

"_I wish I could say the same thing." Jack said angrily._

"_Don't be like that Jack. I've seen you've been practicing; I'm impressed."_

"_What do you want Pitch?" Jack was now growing impatient. For some reason he couldn't get out of his own dream and that was making him mad._

"_I just wanted to send you a warning. To you and your little Guardian friends." Suddenly, Jack felt his cold breath behind him but for some reason he couldn't move. "I thought that darkness and ice was the best combination to get what I wanted but I found something much better..."_

_All of a sudden, the room lit up with fire from torches hung up and the wall. Jack could finally see Pitch's face for the first time since they defeated him. Well, they thought. He still had those sharp teeth in a menacing smile that made Jack want to attack his smug face right now._

"_What is better than ice then?" Jack asked the Nightmare King who smile grew even larger. When Pitch didn't answer him, he was going to speak up again until he heard footsteps coming closer. They both turned in the direction and their facial expressions juxtaposed._

"_Fire. Fire is better than ice." A feminine voice said. All of a sudden, he saw hands light up with fire and the next thing he knew, it was coming straight for him._

Back in the present

Jack woke up in a heap of sweat and his breathing grew heavy. He tried his best to slow his breathing down but it didn't work. He needed to warn the others. He had to tell them.

Within seconds, Jack jumped out of his bed, grabbed his staff and flew straight to North's workshop.

Pitch was back.

* * *

**It's been a long time coming but here's another chapter. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next. I do be reading the reviews, I am thankful for all and I am open to hear what else you all have to say.**

**-TBG**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

Jack flew as hard and as fast as he could. His 8-minute journey took him just under five which showed his desperation. The nightmare he had was not sitting well with him, he needed to tell the others. Norths's workshop came into view and he summoned the wind to push him even faster, he was desperate. Finding the door felt like he was wasting time, so he opted for the open window. The winter spirit flew through the window, startling the yeti's and elves. He even saw a few elves pass out from how scared they were.

"Where's North? I need to find North." Jack asked hurriedly. A few of the yeti's pointed to his office and Jack wasted no time to go to the office. He burst through the office door which startled the man from the toy he was painting.

"Jack? What's the meaning of this?" North asked as he walked over the panicked looking boy.

"North... you need to call the rest of the Guardians. It's important." Jack told him. North saw the seriousness in the Guardian of Fun and knew it was something that couldn't wait. He immediately called them and within 10 minutes they were all there.

"What is the meaning of this? It's only been a merely 4 hours and I am back here again." Bunny complained as he took his spot again.

"I have more information about what Manny was talking about." Jack said nervously. "I had... a nightmare."

Sandy was the most upset because he felt as if he failed to protect Jack's dream which made him sign his feelings for the rest to see.

"No no Sandy. It's not your fault." Tooth tried to reassure him and he just gave a slight nod to her. "What did you see Jack?"

"I saw Pitch-"

"I bloody knew it! What is it going to take to get this man away!" Bunny said with frustration in his voice.

"What did he say?" North asked.

Jack drew a breath before thinking back to the nightmare.

"At first, it was all dark, I didn't know what to do. Then he appeared. He wanted to send a warning to us. Before he wanted me because he thought darkness and ice went together but he found something else; fire."

"Fire?" Tooth mumbled nervously.

"Yes, fire. That's when another person came up, the voice showed it was a female."

"Did you see her?" North asked.

"No. She threw a flame at me and I woke up. I didn't see nothing else." Jack said disappointedly. He felt useless because he didn't even see what they were up against.

"How is that going to help us?" Bunny said annoyingly.

"Bunny, give him a chance." You can hear the stress in North's voice. Within a few hours, they were faced with a new challenge and it was during his season.

"It's just getting frustrating. Why is Pitch back? Why now?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out Bunny." Toothiana told him as she rested a delicate hand on his arm.

"Fine." Bunnymund said as he sat down frustratedly.

"I've told you everything I know. I need to go." Jack told the Guardians.

Sandy signed, asking where he was going worriedly. It was a time where you had to know where each other were at all time.

"I'm going to go check on Jamie. Pitch might get to them." North nodded in approval and with that, Jack was on his way to see Jamie and friends.

When he got there his heart dropped. The scene before scared him so much.

The school was currently burning in flames, the children were standing outside crying and holding onto each other and parents were frantically looking for their child.

'Oh no.' Jack stayed hidden but made his way towards the burning building. The firefighters were nearly finished but felt as if he should try something. Trying not to draw attention, he flew to where the flames were and started to throw ice and snow on it. A lot of it melted but he didn't want to stop trying. After another two agonizing minutes, the fire was out.

Jack was making his way outside when he heard the same voice from his dream.

"Oh would you look at that." A voice could be heard from behind him but when he turned, he was just met by darkness. Frustrated, Jack used his staff to send a blast in her direction but the fire sizzled it out as if it was nothing. "Ah ah ah. You gotta try harder than that Frosty."

"What do you want?" Jack asked into the darkness.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon."

"Then why burn the school down? What is that going to do?"

"It's only the beginning. Not like anyone got hurt." She said nonchalantly. Jack tried to get closer but somehow, she easily got away.

"They could have! All these innocent children in school and you just going burn it down!" Jack shouted.

"I made sure they didn't get hurt, stop whining." She laughed. Jack was getting angry because of how easy she was making this situation.

"Why don't we start with your name."

"Don't even try it." She laughed. He wanted information and she was smarter than that. "I'm bored. Byyyeee." With that, she disappeared into the darkness. Jack was left speechless, wondering where Pitch found this girl and what his plans were with her. Either way, he knew that he would keep updating the Guardians. It also made him wonder why Pitch wanted him, he thought Pitch had given up on him.

He finally was able to make his way outside and began to look for Jamie or even his friends. Just as he was about to give up, thinking the worse, he saw Jamie getting into a car with his mother driving hurriedly away. Jack sighed with relief before making his own way to their house. He needed to talk to Jamie. He needed to know he was safe.


End file.
